Corrin plays Dungeons & Dragons!
by KID KUPO
Summary: Follow Corrin and her family play the infamous Dungeons & Dragons!


"So what are we doing again?" Corrin asked as she took a seat across from Isaiah. It was a casual day in the fort of Corrin and naturally after a day of marching and fighting, everybody wanted to take the chance to rest and recover for the battles ahead.

Isaiah called Corrin to join her in the Mess hall, to talk about and introduce an exciting game to his friend.

"In my world, we call it Dungeons & Dragons" Isaiah smiles as he got out sheets of paper alongside a book. Then he got out a small bucket full of dice, each in different shapes and colours.

"Uh-huh" Corrin mused, interested in the affairs of the Outrealms. "And what do you do in this game?"

"Well, it's simple really. As a Game master—that's me—I tell a great story of myth and legend featuring you and a few friends. I tell you the story and you make the decisions" Isaiah explains as he picked up a 20 sided die. "This die determines life or death in this game. When you perform an action, whether that be attacking or climbing—anything really—this die is your fate. Get it high and you succeed. Get it low however and well, better luck next time"

Corrin listened in, intrigued by this game's view on chance and how a die's roll can affect any situation.

"So basically, what we do on a day-to-day basis except we _imagine_ it?" Corrin emphasized on the word _imagine_.

"Pretty much. We Outrealmers outgrew the use of Swords and Magic. I know, boring right?"

"So, who are we exactly?" Corrin asked. "What kind of people will we be?"

"That's up to you, Corrin" Isaiah smiles. "You can be anything in this game"

"Anything?"

"Well, _nearly_ everything" Isaiah hesitantly slides over a book titled, **Dungeon's & Dragons 3.5: Player Handbook**.

"What's in this?"

"Every class available to you is in this book. Each class has their own strengths and weaknesses so choose wisely" Isaiah warns her. "I'll help you set up a character, but it'll be your job to keep him or her alive"

"Wow, you make this game sound intense Isaiah" Corrin said, surprised at the amount of work Isaiah put into this weird game.

"Intense is my middle name" Isaiah smiles.

"It is?" Corrin crones her head in confusion. "That's a strange middle name. Do all Outrealmers have strange middle names like yours?"

"No, it was a—never mind. We'll work on that later" Isaiah sighed. "Right now, let's focus on making your character"

…

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 **AFTER YOU TREK THE MOUNTAINTOP, YOU REACH A MYSTICAL LAKE GLIMMERING WITH BRIGHT CRYSTALS. WHAT DO YOU DO?**

Corrin thinks to herself for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'll scout out the area for any nearby enemies" She states as she rolls a die to land an 18.

 **NO ENEMIES ARE NEARBY, BUT THE LOCAL WILDLIFE SEEM TO FLOURISH HERE.**

"You know, I thought I'll get used to you speaking that way but after two hours it gets annoying"

 **YOU DARE QUESTION ME? THE GAMEMASTER?**

"Isaiah…" Corrin sighs.

"You're no fun when it comes to roleplaying. I'm surprised you survived this long without a party. This campaign is really difficult" Isaiah stated. "I honestly thought you would die against the larvae monster"

"I can just feel the support from here, Isaiah" Corrin mulls as she looks at the map again.

Before Isaiah spoke, the doors to the mess hall burst open as many people started to claim seats.

"Huh, must be lunch already" Corrin thought to herself.

"Want to take a break?"

"What, no! I'm so close to rescuing the handsome Prince of Kordor!" Corrin complained. "Can't we eat while we play?"

Surprisingly, Corrin managed to overtake and destroy monsters which others would deem impossible without a team. But apparently Corrin's experience in her real battles managed to overthrow anything Isaiah threw at her. That and the incredible amount of luck Corrin had when it came to rolling the die.

"I guess so" Isaiah sighed as he pulled out a bag and pulled out some snacks. "You wanna share?"

"OHH, YOU GOT THE CHOCLATE MARSHMALLOW COOKIES!" Corrin squealed in excitement as she reached over to take them.

"They're called _Mallow Puffs_. And don't eat them all this time. I don't have many of these left" Isaiah hissed as he opened up the pack.

"BIG SISTER!" Elise cried as she hugged Corrin. "Whatcha doing?"

"Playing an Outrealm game with Isaiah. It's really fascinating" Corrin smiled as she pet Elise.

"What?! And you didn't invite me?" Elise complained.

"Elise, calm down. What's with all the commotion?" Xander smiled as he sat down on Corrin's right side.

"They're playing a game!" Elise told the eldest.

"A tactical game?" Xander questioned as he looked over the table.

"Sort of" Isaiah mused. "Wanna continue Corrin?"

"Sure thing" Corrin agreed, eating a cookie with a smile before being interrupted again.

"Sister, there you are" Hinoka smiled as she hugged Corrin from behind her seat. "What are you doing?"

"Playing a game" Corrin smiled as she returned the hug.

"What a strange game" Ryoma stated as he sat down on Corrin's left side. "What's it called?"

"Dungeons & Dragons: The tale of the ruined king" Isaiah stated. "Corrin has been tasked of destroying an undead king while at the same time rescuing the handsome Prince of Kordor"

"A Prince in distress? How ridiculous" Leo huffed as he sat next to Xander. "What weak fool would get himself captured so easily?"

"Well, technically it was a princess, but Corrin insisted for a prince" Isaiah told him.

Soon, the rest of Corrin's siblings joined the table, with Corrin in the middle and the Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings taking each side. Because of the commotion, nearly everyone wanted to know what was going on.

"Should we continue, Corrin?"

"Let's do this" Corrin smiled confidently.

 **AS YOU START TO REST, YOU SUDDENLY HEAR A RUSTLE IN THE NEARBY BUSHES. WHAT DO YOU DO?**

Everyone stared and waited for Corrin to make a decision.

"I'll spot for the intruder" Corrin states as she rolled her die. Horrifically, it landed on a 1. "Oh no"

 **YOU FAIL TO SPOT THE INTRUDER. THE RUSTLE STARTS COMING CLOSER AND CLOSER.**

"Do something big sister" Elise cried out to Corrin while holding onto Camilla.

"Okay. I grab my weapon out. Show yourself intruder!"

 **A SABRE FANG LASHES OUT FROM THE BUSHES. YOU MUST ROLL FOR REFLEX**.

Corrin rolls her die and lands on a 12.

 **YOU FAIL IN SEEING THE SABRE IN TIME. HE MANAGES TO HOOK ONTO YOUR LEFT ARM.**

"And Sabre Fangs have poison embedded in their teeth" Corrin muttered darkly.

"Big sister…" Sakura shook as she gripped her skirt.

"I use Almighty Push!" Corrin cries out as she rolls her die landing on a 20.

 **IT'S A CRITICAL HIT!**

Many of the occupants watching cheered on.

 **THE SABRE FANG IS LAUNCHED INTO A TREE, IMPALED BY A BRANCH** **KILLING IT INSTANTLY.**

"Good job!"

"I knew you could do it!"

"Such luck, sister"

 **BUT…**

"But what? She defeated the monster did she not?" Leo frowned.

"Lady Corrin stated earlier that these Sabre Fang creatures have poison embedded in their teeth" Saizo pointed out, appearing from out of nowhere.

"So that means…" Elise started.

"…Big sister doesn't have much longer to live" Sakura finished with a horrified expression.

"I have some potions!" Corrin pointed out, trying to find any reason to live.

 **BUT DO YOU HAVE AN ANTIDOTE?**

Corrin started going through her sheets of paper before slumping in defeat.

"…No" Corrin sadly pouted.

 **THEN I AM AFRAID IT IS TOO LATE, THE POISON STARTS TO OVERTAKE YOUR ARM AS IT TURNS INTO A GHASTLY SHADE OF PURPLE. YOUR BREATHING STARTS TO WAVER BEFORE IT SLOWLY BUT SURELY KILLS YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN SLAIN.**

"No!" Xander cried out.

"My poor darling" Camilla said sympathetically.

"This game is stupid! How could you make Big sister die!" Elise complained with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ah, such is life" Leo sadly states.

"It surely can't end like this" Takumi frowned. "I mean, that's a stupid way to die: no offense Corrin"

"None taken" Corrin chuckled. "Well, it was fun playing Isaiah"

 **WELL, THANK YOU FOR PLAYING DUNGEONS & DRAGONS: THE TALE OF THE RUINED KI—**

"I wish to join this game" Ryoma stated.

"But he stated that it's over" Xander pointed out.

"I wish to avenge my sister in this game by carrying on her mission" Ryoma fired back with a very serious grim expression.

"Big brother, you do realize this is a game, right?" Takumi groaned.

"Takumi here will join me as well"

"Wait what—?"

"I'll help too" Sakura agreed.

"As will I. I wish to avenge my sister" Hinoka nodded in agreement with her younger sister.

"Are you guys serious?" Takumi scoffed.

"Don't leave us out" Xander stated.

"Yeah we wanna fight too!" Elise cried out.

"Ah, we'll have so much fun" Camilla giggled.

"The enemies will not last long" Leo agreed.

"You guys…" Corrin smiled.

Everyone stared on in silence before Isaiah cleared his throat.

 **VERY WELL. CORRIN, SHOULD YOU AGREE TO MY TERMS I WILL ALLOW YOU TO BECOME RESURRECTED. BY MY WILL, I CAN TRANSPORT YOU BACK TO THE KINGDOM OF KORDOR.**

Everyone cheered in response to this statement.

"But that means I have to start from the beginning. What about all the items I proclaimed?" Corrin asked.

 **IN RETURN FOR THIS RESURRECTION, I WILL CLAIM ALL OF YOUR ITEMS IN YOUR PACK. YOU WILL START OVER WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR SWORD. DO YOU ACCEPT?**

Everyone looked at Corrin, awaiting her answer.

"Ah, what the hell. Why not?" Corrin smiled.

 **THEN IT SHALL BE DONE!**

Everyone cheered on as they watched and imagined Corrin being resurrected to life.

 **IT IS TIME TO START THIS QUEST AGAIN!**

Whatever happens next, Corrin will be ready for it this time. Well, she hopes anyway…


End file.
